You Were Meant For Me
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: GxT. He was meant for her. She was meant for him. Can they see that before it's too late? Gwen and Trent, my first GxT ever. GwenxTrent. Songfic.


**This is my first Gwen and Trent One-Shot. It uses the song 'You were meant for me' by Jewel. I love this song, and really- I love the way I did this story.**

**Yes, I enjoyed writing Gwen and Trent- almost as much as writing Duncan and Courtney. It's a change for me, and I need a change every once in a while. **

**All you Duncan and Courtney fans probably hate me- betrayal. I'm sorry!**

**For all you Gwen and Trent fans, here it is! The first GxT One-Shot ever made by Cereal-Killa! Enjoy!**

_I hear the clock, it's 6am  
I feel so far from where I've been  
I got my eggs and I've got my pancakes too  
I got my maple syrup, everything but you  
I break the yolks and make a smiley face  
I kinda like it in my brand new place  
Wipe the spots above the mirror  
Don't leave the keys in the door  
I never put wet towels on the floor anymore_

Sometimes I wake up, and I think of him. And I think of how he left. And I think of I can't wait until he comes back. Even though I have so many doubts- he said it himself. He loved me, that's what he said. Would he lie? I don't really know anymore.

I bought a new place. It was nice. I had money, I had everything I needed. Breakfast was hot.

I never used to clean. I was always so messy- so disorganized. I hadn't noticed the change until Courtney came over one day and mentioned that I had kept the place looking very nice. I guess it was him who gave me that. He always would pick up things and clean even when things weren't all that dirty. It was one of the things that kept the memory clear.

People came over to console me all the time. Bridgette, Leshawnna, Geoff, and even Duncan once. But mostly Courtney. She thought I would be a wreak. I wasn't though- because I convinced myself he would come back. He said he loved me. I convinced myself he wouldn't lie to me.

And, for those days in between, I kept trying to convince myself that I didn't need to hear a guitar strumming each day.

_Cause…  
Dreams last for so long  
Even after you're gone  
I know, that you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you_

Her hair.

Her eyes.

Her smile.

I had written at least one song for each of these. The way I couldn't keep myself together without singing about her was infuriating. I was supposed to hate her! I wasn't supposed to love her. Or at least that's what I kept telling myself.

She had asked me why I was leaving. I had said I couldn't do it anymore. That I couldn't take it. It was all too much.

Was it the rush? Was it the way we so fast?

Was it the way I was afraid I would lose her, that I would become even more obsessed if I didn't leave? That I would hurt myself so much if she was ever gone- so it would be better if I left?

I didn't want to hurt her. It wasn't my intention. Yet I can still see the tears running down her face as she stared out the window. As she watched me leave. As I said I would be back.

When she said she knew I would, because I loved her.

Half of that sentence was true. I did love her.

I didn't know if I was going back.

_I called my momma, she was out for a walk  
Consoled a cup of coffee but it didn't wanna talk  
So I picked up a paper, it was more bad news  
More hearts being broken and more people being used  
Put on my coat in the pouring rain  
I saw a movie it just wasn't the same  
Cause it was happy or I was sad  
And it made me miss you oh so bad_

It was the same thing every day. I heard about someone cheating someone, someone leaving someone, someone breaking hearts.

It's horrible to think that some people can get along so well, and then some can't. Some can just leave. Some can just crush someone else's whole world. How do they manage to get away with it? How could you commit a crime as shameless as bank robbery and be thrown in jail, but when you break a heart you aren't even trailed?

Horror movies didn't really help me with my dilemmas. It just made me mad. It made me think how maybe if I hadn't watched these movies Trent hated, if I had just watched what he wanted to watch for once, if I had ignored his 'Oh it's okay's and just put in a different movie, maybe he would still be here. Then I take the movie out an watch the blank TV screen. It's much better.

Everyone is leaving someone, cheating someone, breaking a heart.

I told myself I wouldn't be next.

_Cause…  
Dreams last for so long  
Even after you're gone  
I know, that you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you_

It was so hard to keep my cool sometimes.

I might walk down the street, and see someone with teal in their hair. I would hold back tears.

I might stroll through a blockbuster and see DVD's for Total Drama Island, and then see her- next to me. I would start to sniffle.

And once- only once, I ran into someone. It was Duncan and Geoff. Geoff didn't say anything, but Duncan looked me square in the eye. "You screwed up her life man- it hurts to see that. It hurts to have Courtney, walking in our house, talking about how Gwen's looking more depressed by the hour. It hurts so much to have to hear that it's your fault. That the good guy- Trent- it's his fault." Duncan eyes narrowed. "The guy who I thought would never hurt her."

Geoff had commented with a nice, "Later."

I could tell he was mad too. That's why he didn't say dude.

I didn't need Duncan telling me this though- as if my life wasn't as screwed up! As if I wasn't breaking down! As if I wasn't dying more and more each day!

His words still hit me hard. They hit me because it didn't matter if I was hurt- it was my fault.

The thought that Gwen was in pain- and then I start hurting even more.

_I go about my business; I'm doing fine  
besides, what would I say if I had you on the line  
same old story, not much to say  
Hearts are broken every day_

Sometimes I thought about calling him. About talking to him. Asking him to come back. But how could I ask that? How could I ask him to do something he didn't want to do?

I would go about doing my daily routine- sleep, work, eat, more sleep.

And what could I say? That I didn't think he would leave me? That I couldn't believe he would cheat me and go away?

That he I never thought he would the one to break my heart?

But that's what everyone wants to say. They all want to ask that to heartbreakers. Because they just can't believe it.

I felt conceited. I never wanted to feel so holy about myself. How could he leave me?

How could I ask that question? I'm not one of those people who are truly nice to look at.

My question was better put in a much simpler way. How could he lie? How could he say he loved me- and then go away?

But all the heartbroken probably want to ask that too.

_I brush my teeth and put the cap back on  
I know you hate it when I leave the light on  
I pick a book up, and then I turn the sheets down  
And then I take a deep breath and a good look around  
Put on my pj's and hop into bed  
I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead  
I try and tell myself it will be all right  
I just shouldn't think anymore tonight_

When I plopped on the apartment bed, I picked up a book Gwen always told me I should read. She had suggested the author, but said she couldn't remember the title of the book. It happened to be 'Love Comes Softly.'

I left the light on, and thought about how she hated that. There were some things good about leaving- but they didn't even have a chance with the large quantity of the negatives.

I decided to stop thinking about it.

And as I forced myself to stop thinking about, I tried to remember what I was trying to stop thinking about. Smart.

"You'll be fine Trent." I reassured myself. "You'll be okay."

I stopped lying and turned out the light. I hoped she was happy, because I really wanted to read that book. I wasn't sure I could upset her anymore though.

If I could stay away any longer.

And I truly doubted that.

_Cause…  
Dreams last for so long  
Even after you're gone  
And I know, you love me  
And soon I know you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you_

Wednesday. 25th of September.

Rain. Buckets of it, pouring down, plunking on the roof, sheeting the grass with a misty feel.

12:47. Green was the color of paint I was using. It was my favorite- want to guess why?

A car pulled up in my drive-way. The passenger jumped out, and came running toward the door. Through the raindrops, I could swear it was-

"Trent." The door opened. The hand-print on shirt. The tears in his eyes. The smile that covered his face.

"Gwen."

Touching. Lips. Warmth. Love

The most memorable words for that day. I wrote them down- he sang them. We laughed. We cried. We went back to what we used to be.

For some reason- I didn't care about the earlier heartbreak. It was more like heart fake- he had come back. He said he loved me, and he came back.

He didn't lie.

He loved.

As did I.

_Yeah, you were meant for me  
And I was meant for you_

**This was possibly one of my best stories yet. I love it. **

**R&R!**


End file.
